


The Whole Truth

by RavenMorganLeigh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, Season/Series 04, Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMorganLeigh/pseuds/RavenMorganLeigh
Summary: “You said you hit him hard.”, Greg Lestrade growled, leaning back against his rickety pub chair.Across from him, nursing a scotch, John Watson’s eyebrow’s rose– this time, Greg didn’t miss the bruised and broken knuckles, the sudden reflexive clench of John’s hand against the glass. “Yeah.”John glanced up at Greg almost demurely, his face slowly shading red. “Yeah, I did. But, he knows I’m sorry. It’s all okay, now.”“You didn’t tell me all of it, John.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my system... oh! And PLEASE Comment!?! Pleeeease? Thank you!

“You said you hit him hard.”, Greg Lestrade growled, leaning back against his rickety pub chair. 

Across from him, nursing a scotch, John Watson’s eyebrow’s rose– this time, Greg didn’t miss the bruised and broken knuckles, the sudden reflexive clench of John’s hand against the glass. “Yeah.” 

John glanced up at Greg almost demurely, his face slowly shading red. “Yeah, I did. But, he knows I’m sorry. It’s all okay, now.” 

“You didn’t tell me all of it, John.” Greg sat up, maybe too quickly, because the table rocked a little with the force of it. “You didn’t tell me you cracked two of his ribs, broke one, and made the damage to his kidneys worse. You didn’t tell me that you kept kicking him until—-” Greg broke off, swallowing heavily, “– until Culverton Smith’s people– the man’s a bloody serial killer– his people dragged you off? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

John’s jaw twitched, but he said nothing. 

Greg took a deep breath. “Look. I know– we all know– you’re hurting. And, I’m sorry for your loss– but you have to know, blaming Sherlock for Mary’s death was out of order–” 

“You don’t know a fucking thing– not a thing–” 

“ I know she shot Sherlock. I know you forgave her for it. Sherlock came to me when you were off blaming everyone and everything and sleeping at your sister’s when Sherlock had only me, his brother and Mrs. Hudson to visit him in hospital. He was so broken when you went back to her, and I think that was the start of his relapse. And then you ignored him for a month, after you came back from your honeymoon…. I thought it would destroy him. But you never noticed, not until you found him in that drugs den–” 

“How did you know about that? “ John sputtered, caught off guard. “How–”

Greg took a long swig of his lager. “Do you really think that you’re the only one who knows what’s going on with him?” Greg put his beer down. “Let me tell you something,” Greg said, leaning forward, “ Sherlock tells you what you expect to hear. He tells you what you want to hear. He will never tell you the truth about how hurt he is, or how he’s suffering– especially when it’s your fault. Right now, he’s… broken. I want you to stay away from him until you sort yourself. Lay a finger on him again, and I will arrest you for assault.” Greg lifted his glass in a mocking salute to John, set the empty glass back on the table. “You will not hit him again.” 

John simply stared at him. 

Greg got up, gave John a nod, and sauntered out of the pub, going back to Sherlock, his beautiful, shattered love. 

Fini~


End file.
